


I would destroy the world for your happiness...

by LadyMidnight07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Engagement, Good Loki (Marvel), Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Bond, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: Finding out the truth and coming through a surprising inheritance is not easy for Harry. He feels betrayed, broken, alone. But is he really?Come and find out what have the fates in store for him...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 137
Kudos: 881





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I before admit I got inspired to my "OMC" by the human versions of one of the Kaiju from the Godzilla movie series.  
> I´m not ashamed by it  
> I also admit there will be probably more characters like this, but not all of them

He sat numbly on his bed looking around the richly decorated room. He vaguely realized that he had gone into shock, easy to guess from the numbness he felt and the heaviness around his limbs. His mind was wrapped in a thick fog, thoughts spinning in a hurricane, unable to process what happened.

Then he felt a tear escaping from his eyes.

And then another and another.

A choked sob escaped his throat and more followed. He tried to repress them, but with each shaky breath he took, it became harder, until he just gave up. He fell to his side and buried his face into his pillow and let it all out. He sobbed and cried and wailed, unable to think about what to do.

This couldn´t be true.

It just couldn´t!

It had to be a lie!

Yes, it was a lie, he realized. His whole life had been one huge lie, created to control him and make him that damn old man´s a pawn. Nothing more than a pawn willing to listen to its master… So many had lied to him. The people he held dear… The people he loved with his heart… The people he cared for… They all lied. Nothing of it was true. They fed him nothing but lies during the years. It was all the scheme that bastard made. Even his own godfather lied to him! That backstabbing bastard!

It all started right after midnight before his 16th birthday. He woke up in incredible pain that wasn´t caused by his uncle. Not the belt marks or the beating he received that day. No. This was a new level of pain. It felt like his body was burning. Every single once healed broken bones, torn muscle and scar felt like the first time they happened. He was unable to let out a single tone, a single word. He just twisted and squirmed in pain, until he passed out.

He woke up again sometime later, at Gringotts´ healing rooms, where the goblins explained everything to him. Apparently, he came into a rare creature inheritance and they felt it in the bank. They brought him here while his body was adjusting and healing properly the badly healed wounds from all the years of abuse. The reason of his pain were the reopening and reclosing wounds. Including his famous scar, which was now completely gone, much to his shock and happiness.

He got another shock when he was brought in front of the goblin in charge of his family´s accounts. He nearly choke on air when they told him that what he saw up until now was only his trust vault. Then came the eye-opening revelations in form of his parent´s wills.

Many things came up.

Many things were explained.

And each revelation left his heart more and more broken.

Soon it became too much and he couldn´t take more. The goblins were nice enough to let him stay at one of the few rooms provided by the bank while they look into things further and inform him the next day and then…

And then what?

What should he do?

What can he do?

He had nowhere to go. With his newly awoken creature inheritance, he became nothing more than a thing in the eye of the wizarding world. A thing that surely would be sold to the richest buyer interested in him.

He couldn´t go to his friends who… weren´t his true friends, just jailors paid to watch over him. A new wave of tears and pain hit him when he realised that his friends, people with which he lived through so much, were in fact thieves that were with him only for his money. They were paid by Dumbledore to be his friends. To drug him with potions. To make sure he was the loyal Gryffindor he was supposed to be.

And on top of it all, they were paid to do it by his own money!

His godfather was also a no. The only person he thought that would be there for him… and he secretly wanted him to become his father. Even going so far that he and that damn werewolf made a marriage contract between him and a girl that looked just like his mother of all things, which made him nauseous(thank whichever deity above it wasn´t signed, yet, and he got rid of it in time). And he was so much under that old manipulative bastard´s influence, that he believed him over his own godson. And that toothless werewolf was no better, so caught up in his fanatical love and respect to the old man that he was blind and deaf to everything but the said man´s will.

He was alone in this.

As he cried himself to sleep his last thought was a wish for someone to help him.

* * *

He apparated with the sound of thunder in front the British branch of Gringotts, the goblin bank. He briskly walked up the steps and into the beautiful marble building, ignoring the people startled by his sudden appearance and he also ignored the people who stared at him, when the goblin guards bowed to him respectfully as he passed them. He didn´t stop until he stood in the middle of the bank´s main hall and waited. It didn´t take long before one of the goblin employees approached him.

“King Ghidorah,” he bowed to him, “To what do the Gringotts own the honour of your presence, your highness?” he asked respectfully, as gasps echoed through the hall from the present wizards and witches.

“I have some personal business here and I need to speak with the Head goblin of this branch. It is important so the sooner the better,” said the king motioning for him to stand up, completely ignoring the whispers that began around them.

“Of course, of course, your highness. Please, follow me,” bowed the goblin again and turned around.

Ghidorah complied and let the goblin lead him through the labyrinth of halls. As he walked behind the small creature, his mind fell back to the small presence he felt in the back of his head. It wasn´t small as in weak, because he could tell that it was almost as powerful as him, which in itself was something. No, it was small, because he could tell it belonged to a more… delicate and timid being. A being that was surely very gentle by nature and caring by heart. And from the emotions that kept flooding him, he knew it was in great sadness and hurting. It kept calling him, wanting help and longing for safeness. He knew why he was receiving this call and that was why he came here in such a hurry.

I just hope they are alright, he thought as they reached the office doors of the bank´s manager. His goblin companion knocked thrice, before a subtle “Enter,” came from the other side of the door. At the motion of his companion, Ghidorah nodded at him and entered.

“Your highness, it is an honour to meet you,” bowed the goblin sitting behind the large mahogany desk. “I´m Ragnok, the Head goblin of this branch.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Master Ragnok,” nodded the king and sat down to one of the soft furnished armchairs the goblin gestured to.

“How can Gringotts be of help to you, your highness?” asked Ragnok once his client was seated.

Right to the business as always, thought Ghidorah with an inner smirk as he said: “As I mentioned at the main hall, I came to take care of some personal business and I need your help to deal with them.”

“May I ask, what business we talk here about?”

“I need to know if your healing wing or any other rooms there host a young person that recently came into age sixteen and to their magical inheritance, possibly a creature inheritance,” answered the king.

The goblin blinked at the odd request, before frowning and he seemed to study the elder nobleman. “With all respect, my king, but this information is something I can´t give you just freely. You see, by our laws, we at Gringotts can´t just give away information about our clients. Even to someone of such a high rank as yourself. I need to know your reasons for wanting to know this before I can give you an answer, whether positive or negative one.”

“I understand, Master Ragnok,” nodded Ghidorah before he looked into the goblin´s eyes. “The person I´m searching for here is my soulmate.”

At this, the goblin´s eyes went wide in shock, before a serious expression marred his wrinkled face. “I see. In that chase, are you sure you can find them here? This is the place, to search for them? This is not something to be taken easily.”

“I know that and yes, I can feel that they are here. Right in this building,” replied the king patiently, before he added softly: “I can feel their magic calling me, Master Ragnok.”

“I understand,” said the Head goblin and snapped his long fingers and a stack of papers appeared on his desk. “I will need you to be more specific about your mate, your highness, so we can narrow down the possibilities.”

The king nodded. “As I said, they are young, no older than sixteen and I´m sure that they are male. They came into their inheritance not later than a day ago. I think that they were recently injured because I could sense a great pain coming from them about a day and half ago, which made me perform a special ritual that allowed me to find their exact location. And I can say that they very powerful, just as they are delicate and submissive, which means that there is a possibility that they are a bearer…“ The king was interrupted when the goblin in front of him cursed in his native language and send away a piece of parchment.

“My apologies, your highness,” began Ragnok seriously. “But there is only one person currently in our bank that fits your description. And if it is him, then you could help us to protect him…”

“To protect him?” repeated Ghidorah and his voice gained a dangerous undertone. “What from?”

The Head goblin hesitated before he asked. “Are you familiar with our Ministry´s policy about bearers?”

Ghidorah shook his head.

“Well… to explain it simply, a bearer must be turned over to the Ministry so it can be ´taken care of´.” The goblin prepared for the worst as he continued: “And by that… to be blunt, I mean so the bearer can be contained and made a breading machine for the noble families that can pay hefty sums to ´ensure that their descendants are strong magically´.”

“WHAT?!” roared Ghidorah in outrage, his magic swirling around him dangerously like lightning.

This was absolutely horrible!

How could somebody do such a thing to a delicate being like a bearer? A magically blessed male that can perform the miracle and give life to another being. It is true that they can bear magically strong child because while inside the mother the said child is surrounded by pure magic. But that power boost only applies if they sire it with their mate! In any other scenario, the child´s magic will be average at best. They couldn´t force themselves upon a bearer to have a strong child. This simply didn´t work that way.

“I know, my king, we at Gringotts find it just as appalling as you! And that´s why we did our best to hide it from the local ministry. So far they are still in dark, but it won´t apply for long. Your coming here and being his mate came is a blessing in need,” replied the goblin sweating buckets, hoping that his answer would at least partially calm down the enraged king enough to hear him out.

“Where is my mate?” asked king Ghidorah with a growl. He might have calmed down, however, his instincts were screaming at him to get to his mate and protect them at all cost.

“He is resting in one of our rooms,” replied the head goblin and when he saw as the king rose from his chair, clearly about to go searching for them, he quickly added: “However they are many things you need to know, my king! It is important!”

“What can be more important than protecting my mate?!” snarled the king his magic cracking again.

“That there are people, other than the ministry, that would try to hurt him and use him! And you need to know what happened to him so you can protect them better!” said the goblin firmly. When the king was about to protest, the goblin said: “He went through a lot. His own family wanted his death. He was alone, betrayed by those he trusted. You need to be patient with him and learn a few things to understand his situation. Please, my king, try to understand that we both want to help your mate. This is important.”

Ghidorah thought about it before he sighed. “Very well.”

* * *

Harry woke at the sound of somebody knocking at chamber´s door. Groggily he sat up, wiping away his still wet cheeks as he called “Come in” in a hoarse voice.

His account manager entered and with a short bow he said: “Lord Potter, there is somebody who would like to meet you.”

The young wizard frowned before he shook his head. “Right now I don´t want to see anybody, Master Griphook. So I must decline.”

“Please, Lord Potter, this is important. Both I and the Head goblin think that this person carries the solution to your… difficult situation,” said the goblin seriously.  
“Unless they can make Fudge, Dumbledore and Voldemort disappear, then I doubt there exist any way they can help,” whispered Harry looking into his lap.

At this point, he was ready to give up all hope for a miracle…

“If that´s your wish, then all I need is your command and they shall perish,” replied a deep, rich voice, making him look up and his breath catch.

Right behind the goblin stood a tall man like no other. He was rather handsome. Very tall, standing easily at seven feet, with a muscled frame that spoke of great physical prowess. His features were so unusual, his skin the colour of chocolate and his shoulder-length straight hair very light, almost platinum blonde. At the first glace, his posture screamed with authority and power, which invoked respect and a great amount of fear to anybody who saw him. His clothes, which consisted of gold dragonhide boots and armour, decorated by a pattern of black Chinese dragons, over blood-red fabric and a golden crow decorated by red stone, only served to strengthen the effect. However, what caught Harry were the man´s eyes. They were red as rubies, cold yet at the same burning with fire. And currently, as they looked over him, filled with such care, sadness and something he couldn´t identify just yet.

“Who are you?” asked Harry, unable to tear his eyes from the man.

The stranger raised his hand to stop the goblin from saying anything. Instead, he flared his magic and Harry let out a gasp because his own magic reacted too. While Harry´s magic become stronger after his inheritance, it strongly reflected his emotional state, so it was shaky and unsure, every second expecting to be hurt or worse. The stranger´s magic, however, was like a storm, wild and strong, reflecting his confidence, when it met his own and then reached for him, much to his shock. It warped around him like a warm blanket, giving him the most unusual feeling he ever felt – safeness.

He wasn´t aware that he close his eyes until he opened them as a hand rested on top of his own. He looked up to see the stranger sitting next to him on the bed. When their eyes met, the ruby ones softened and a small smile adored his perfect face.

“I´m Ghidorah Morgenstern, one of the three Rulers of Magic. And I swear on my magic and life that I will never allow anybody to hurt you,” the now-named stranger said and the younger male gasped as he felt magic seal the promise.

“H-How can you just pledge something like that?” Harry´s voice was barely above whisper. “You don´t know me…”

“What I know is enough, dear Harry, to make me want to protect you with all I have, even if the circumstances were different. And I was bound to protect you even before the oath I took just a few moments ago,” answered the king as he lifted his hand and gently caressed his cheek.

Harry subconsciously leaned into the touch, which surprised him, as he usually never let anybody touch him. He always tensed or flinched, if somebody did so, but this man´s touch was different.

“Why?”

At his question king Ghidorah leaned forward and whispered: “Because you, Lord Harrison James Potter, you are my soulmate.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry honestly felt as if he was dreaming. He couldn´t believe this was happening. Ghidorah sat right next to him on the soft sofa provided to them, one arm firmly wrapped around his waist with him instinctively snuggled against his side. Both were, along with the two Gringotts goblins, at the Head Goblin Ragnok´s office, discussing the important facts. Master Ragnok was currently explaining to them, who was explain the legal documents they both had to sign so Ghidorah could take Harry out of the country.

“As Lord Potter is still underage until the day of his seventeenth birthday, you, my King, will have to become his legal guardian. Normally the transferring of guardianship would request the signature of his legal guardian as well as informing the Ministry. However, with you being his soulmate and rightful partner, there exists a special clause, acknowledged by the International Confederation of Wizards, which allows you to take custody of him immediately, without having to take the issue through the local Ministry. The Clause of McGregor was created fifty years ago by Alexander McGregor, and states that should the bearer´s soulmate find the bearer´s family or guardian dangerous to them, he might be granted full custody. And if he feels that the bearer´s country of origin is the source of constant danger, it is also within his and his partner´s rights to ask for political asylum and citizenship. With you, your highness, being the ruler of another country, I think there won´t be a problem,” explained Ragnok while handing over the first set of documents.

“You´re correct, Master Ragnok,” nodded the king as he first signed them before handing them over to Harry.

“What country do you rule over, if I may ask?” said Harry curiously, slightly restless as he signed the papers about him giving up his British citizenship. He couldn´t wait to leave magical Britain and never look back.

“You may ask me anything, Harry. And to answer you, I rule over Ganei-sha, one of the three main countries of the hidden magical continent of Erie,” replied Ghidorah.

“It is a continent hidden behind Earth´s magic itself, so it is impossible to use an outside portkey or apparate directly into the country. The only way to get there is using a portkey made in the country itself, or go on ships moored in hidden ports,” added Griphook as he took back the signed forms.

Harry nodded in understanding.

“The next documents are about Lord Potter´s material heritage and properties owned by him, which, if I understood correctly, he had never the chance to go through,” continued Ragnok. “If I may advise, please, let Griphook here sort through them, then send them to the new account manager in Ganei-sha. There then Lord Potter can decide in peace, about what to do about them.”

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding as it sounded like the best course of action.

“Great. Now these,” Ragnok gestured to the third and last stock of documents, “These are documents concerning your relationship. First I have to ask you both – Do you intend to start with the courtship or sing right away the marriage contract?”

“With us both being creatures and destined mates, it doesn´t really matter to me,” admitted Ghidorah and looked at Harry. “Which one would you prefer, Harry?”

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before he asked: “Can you explain the benefits of each, Master Ragnok? I´m afraid it is another thing I was never informed about, nor it was explained to me.”

“As you wish, Mr Potter,” nodded the goblin, quickly looking at the king for permission. When he got it, in the form of a nod, he started, “Usually, in the wizarding world, the courtship contract is the first one to sign. It is basically a contract allowing King Ghidorah to formally court you, like giving gifts to you, taking you out on dates and generally spending time together, allowing you to get to know each other. At its end, you may decide whenever or not you want to sign the marriage contract, which, as its name says, is a definitive contract stating that you both will get married. Now, both of these documents allow you two to state your conditions, have set time range you both agree on and contains the fidelity oath, which forbids you from being unfaithful to each other, as well as the purity oath, to remind pure or not to have sex during it… or at least perform the penetrating act of it, the rest of it is up to you.” There Harry blushed as he hadn´t thought about that. “However, as the both of you are magical creatures, the courtship contract may count as the marriage one, only on its end there isn´t a wedding ceremony, but when you are both ready you seal it with mating together, magic binding you together through the act. Now I have to ask again, which contract do you chose?”

Harry felt his blush darken as Ragnok finished, feeling embarrassed for even bringing it up. But he thought about the goblin´s question, weighing the pros and cons… and honestly it was hard to decide. Both contracts were basically the same in their chase, as both Ghidorah and Ragnok pointed out. Both would end up with him being, eventually, married to the king and the man he knew only for a few hours. But… ever since the moment Ghidorah´s magic touched him, ever since he felt the safeness it promised him, he knew he could trust him. Which is probably why I feel so at ease with the man touching me, he mused. He was his soulmate, so it is probably natural for his creature side to instantly trust him.

But back to the question of the contracts. Harry thought about it again. What would he like more? The courtship or marriage? As he tried to imagine it, he found that while having a relatively private courting was nice, the image of a small wedding or as small as a wedding with a king can be, was somehow far more appealing to him. As well as the fact that it would protect him from the old coot if he somehow found a way to force him into another contract. Then, for a moment he saw Ghidorah, dressed in something more adequate the occasion, and he couldn´t help another blush painting his cheeks.

“I… I would like the marriage contract,” he said finally.

“Harry, are you sure?” asked Ghidorah, clearly wanting to be sure that it was what the other wanted.

The raven took a deep breath, looked at him and nodded.

“Very well then,” Ragnok snapped his fingers and the documents gave a faint glow, before becoming normal again. “The next point would be the details of the contract. First, what time range do you choose?”

“Within a year, I think, would probably be the best choice,” decided Ghidorah.

Harry agreed. The year would provide more than enough time, for him and Ghidorah to get to know each other, and allow him to get used to the idea itself. It still sounded too surreal to be true.

“Your conditions than. And please, as this is abrupt, take your time to think about them,” advised Ragnok.

“Can we have any conditions?” questioned Harry, as there were a few things burning at the tip of his tongue. But he wanted to make sure that he was not overstepping his boundaries. The last thing he wanted was for Ghidorah to think the worse of him.

“Within reason, yes,” confirmed the goblin.

Harry steeled his nerves and looked at the king, who was watching him with a small hint of curiosity. He looked right into his eyes and started.

“1) I don´t want a big flashy ceremony. I understand that you are a king, but I don´t like the idea of hordes of people staring at us on such a special occasion like we were some attraction. I would prefer a tasteful and, if possible, discrete ceremony following the old ways.

2) Whatever information we learn about each other will stay between us, especially if it is anything personal. We won´t talk about it with anybody else, useless we have the other´s permission.

3) Never lie to each other about anything important. I want us to be honest with each other, however, we will respect the boundaries.

4) I want to have some freedom. Ever since I was younger people made decisions about me without my input, practically held me in a golden cage and never let out until the goblins saved me. That´s why I want to be allowed to make my own decisions and want you to never go behind my back.”

The king stayed quiet, never breaking eye contact with the younger male. Harry was starting to get nervous, but before he could open his mouth, Ghidorah´s eyes softened and he nodded: “Those are understandable and acceptable stipulations. I can agree with them. Anything else?”

Harry hesitated, his cheeks becoming red again, and said: “5) I would like two or more children.”

At this the corners of Ghidorah´s lips lifted slightly in a small smile, taking Harry´s breathe away. “More than acceptable.”

Then his features become serious again. “Now for me. As you covered some of my points I will skip them.

1) I want you to have bodyguards with yourself, wherever you would go. You´re free to explore the palace grounds alone. But considering the potential danger you may be in, even in my homeland, if you go outside the palace, inform me and if I would be unavailable, have at least two of the bodyguards I assign to you, with yourself.

2) You will finish your education, both in your lordship, magic and learn about being my consort. You are free to pursue any field you wish, I will find you the tutors.

3) You will accompany me to some of my business trips. I do not expect you to come to every single one, but at some of them, especially the longer ones, I expect you to come with me.

4) As my future consort, you will accompany me to balls, banquets and important occasions that will request my presence. I want you to get familiar with them, considering they will be a constant part of our lives.

5) As Ragnok and Griphook informed me, the press likes to tear into your life and have access to any information they shouldn´t have, without any control at all. I´m not happy about that, as you can understand, so once we will be back in my country, we will move your affairs to my solicitors and they will keep control over what the press prints. And, of course, press charges for them slandering your name and generally using it, without any permission given from you personally.

6) And finally, I wish us to try and share a bedroom for a year if at the end of the said year you do not feel comfortable about the arrangement, you are free to request a separated bedroom,” listed Ghidorah, carefully watching Harry´s reaction.

“That´s acceptable,” he nodded after a few moments. The point about the bedrooms, he wasn´t expecting, but he guessed his mate wanted him to feel comfortable about the marriage. So he could live with that. The rest of them were understandable, given his status. And he agreed to his idea about the wedding, so he could agree to try and learn to act as his consort. The bodyguards made him frown inside, but then he remembered the Order and the Death Eaters. It was probably be for the best if he had somebody to watch his back in case they found him.

“Wonderful.” Ragnok leaned forward and tapped the blank ceremonial parchment that laid waiting for them. Once their requests were added, both Ghidorah and Harry checked them over, before nodding, satisfied that everything they wanted was written down. Griphook then brought them a quill that Harry recognized and tensed.

“Why did you brought that, Master Griphook?” asked the teen, not looking away from that cursed quill.

“Blood quills are usually used to sign important documents to make them both binding and unbreakable, Lord Potter. In this chase, it negates any possibility of anybody breaking this contract and your marriage,” answered the goblin with an eyebrow raised at the odd reaction from the young wizard.

“Something´s wrong with it, Harry?” asked Ghidorah in concern.

Harry bit down on his lip, mentally debating if he wanted or not to bring up his detentions with Umbridge. But then he remembered his own request for the marriage and decided that he did not want to break it, even if it wasn´t signed yet, as he didn´t want to start the marriage with a lie.

So clenching his fists and looking down onto his lap he replied: “I don´t have a pleasant experience with that thing. My last DADA professor, Dolores Umbridge… used a similar one as a way to discipline children. She would make us sit down and write lines, while the quill would use our blood as well as carve lines into the back of our hands. She went after people that disobeyed her, which strangely were usually muggle-borns or half-bloods.”

Dead silence followed his words. As the others processed his words, Harry stayed quiet, absently rubbing the hand where once the words I must not tell lies were. Part of him thanked whatever deity out there, for healing it along with his old wounds. He was startled out of his thoughts by a loud growl from Ghidorah, jumping slightly when he felt his magic crack in anger. A hand seized his chin, firmly yet gently, and made him look at the king, who had a cold look on his face yet there was fury clearly visible in his eyes. Strangely enough, Harry wasn´t scarred. Instead, he felt safe, because he somehow knew that Ghidorah wasn´t angry at him, but for him.

“That woman will pay for what she did to you. Nobody hurts you and lives to tell about it,” Ghidorah all but growled through clenched teeth, looking right into Harry´s eyes. The teen just nodded at this and let him pull him to his side, where the older male, again, wrapped his hand around the younger one´s waist. Harry just hugged the king as tightly as he could, instantly relaxing as he breathed in the scent of sandalwood and amber, something that put him at ease and made him feel safe.

Nobody said anything until Ragnok cleared his throat to bring them back to the matter at hand. “I can assure you, Lord Potter, that the quill will not harm you like the one in possession of the Minister´s Undersecretary,” there Harry had to hide a smirk as the goblin discretely told his mate how to find the woman, “This one will merely make a small cut at your finger for the blood, which will heal immediately once you put it down. And we only require your signature, nothing more.”

When his mate still looked a bit unsure about touching the artefact, Ghidorah took it and signed the contract, before showing his hand to Harry, who was watching with sharp eyes, as the tiny wound on the finger quickly healed, without leaving any scar behind. After seeing this Harry looked at quill and hesitantly picked it up. This is it, he thought as he looked at the parchment. Suddenly everything felt real. It was no longer a dream, everything they discussed would become true. All he had to do now was to sign this and he would be free. He would leave England and gain someone who will protect him. It was… almost too good to be true.

He glanced over at Ghidorah as he was sitting right next to himself, with his arm still around his waist offering silent support. The man was watching him, but in his gaze was something that told Harry, that he only cared for his wellbeing and nothing more.

He met the ruby-red eyes and took a deep breath before turning and signing the contract.

* * *

“As the barrier around Erie does not allow apparition from the outside, to return to my country we will have to use this,” said Ghidorah holding out a red pendant as he and Harry were getting ready to leave. “This portkey will take us straight to the palace, where the servants will be waiting for us.”

Harry eyed the pendant for a moment before he looked at him. “Can you do me a favour, please?”

“Anything.” He didn´t even hesitate.

“Can you… hold me?” asked Harry, a slight blush tracing his cheeks.

The king blinked at surprise and Harry explained: “I´m not very good at travelling with portkeys. I can never land on my feet, I always gracelessly fall either on my ass or on my chest. And I would be grateful if you… helped me not to embarrass myself right upon arrival.”

The older male didn´t say anything, eyeing his mate, before a soft chuckle escaped him. “Somehow I can´t believe it, but as you wish.” He brought his mate against his chest, an arm firmly warped around his waist. He had to hide his smirk as his mate blushed at the contact.

Once Harry touched the portkey, he activated it and they were whisked away. It took only a few seconds before they landed on the marble floor of the palace´s entrance hall. Upon arriving he held his mate for a few seconds and once sure he won´t fall, he let go of him.

“Ghidorah, this place is beautiful!” gasped Harry when he looked around, his slitted eyes taking in every detail. The king watched with small amusement as the teen, who seemed to be completely mesmerized by everything he was seeing, took a few steps further into the hall and looked around. He found the reaction cute, as Harry´s fox features reflected his feelings, his ears perked up and his tail wagging around in excitement childish wonder.

Truth be told, the first time he saw Harry his breath caught in his throat. His young mate was ethereal, raven black hair falling to his shoulders in soft, slightly messy waves. His green eyes with slitted pupils reminded him of almond-shaped emeralds, sharp and beautiful, and at that time filled with sadness and sorrow, skin slightly tanned from the sun marred with tear marks, which pained his heart. He was slim and lithe, standing little over five feet and eight inches, which was an unfortunate side effect of the starvation since early childhood, as he learned from the goblins. He was dressed in forest green robes, with black cotton pants and dragonhide boots, which only served to highlight the teen´s natural beauty. But what called for his attention the most was the pair of soft, black fox ears on top his head and a long foxtail. For a moment he thought his mate was a Kitsune, but then he noticed the strong magical core which none of the fox demons possessed. There was, however, one race of magical fox people, closely related to the foxes – Kitiara. His mate was a Kitiara. And once he realized this, he was even more determined to protect him.

This strengthened once he got to feel the other´s magic. The heavy pain, loneliness and betrayal were clear as the sunlight, making his anger rise, silently wooing to kill whoever had hurt his mate like that. It also meant he would have to do his best to convince Harry that he can trust him, as he couldn´t rely only on the natural mating instincts to do all the work. They may help him, but ultimately he has to charm his mate and not them. It came as a pleasant surprise, however, when Harry showed him that his will hadn´t been broken by those people, as proved by his initiative about the contract and his demands. It had shown that his hearth and feelings can still be healed. And another pleasant, if not adorable, thing was just how innocent his mate still was, seeing his reaction to the goblin´s explanation about the mating and such.

He was thrown out of his musing when a voice called him.

“Welcome back, your highness. I hope your trip to England had been successful,” greeted one of his servants, as soon as they approached. Said servant was a tall, muscular male with dark red hair and flame orange eyes. He was dressed in an armour seemingly made from lava stones, with a black sword fastened upon his belt.

“Thank you, Rodan. And as you can see for yourself it was,” replied Ghidorah and motioned for Harry to come closer. Despite the nervousness he felt from him, the Kitiara obeyed, latching gently into the arm offered to him from the king, as he introduced them. “Rodan, I would like you to meet Lord Harry James Potter, my soulmate and fiancé. Harry, this is Rodan Volcanos, the captain of the Royal Guard.”

“It is a pleasure, sir,” said Harry a bit shyly.

“The pleasure is mine, Lord Potter,” bowed Rodan. “Learning, that our king finally found his destined one, was a great source of happiness to us all. And we hope you will enjoy your stay in our country.”

“I hope so too,” Harry smiled slightly at the warm welcome.

“Rodan, are the preparations I requested finished?” asked the king, gently squeezing Harry´s hand on his arm.

“Yes, my king. The fairies and elves just finished preparing Lord Potter´s bedroom suite, it is the one next to yours, just as you asked, sir,” replied Rodan straightening. “I also want to ask if you wish to eat your breakfast in your rooms or the dining hall? Once you´re well-rested from your trip, of course.”

“Breakfast?” asked Harry in surprise.

“We are in a different time zone, Harry. While in England it was six past noon, there it is still just seven in the morning,” explained Ghidorah before turning to Rodan. “And we will have the breakfast in the dining hall, in an hour.”

“Of course, your highness. Anything else?” asked the captain.

“No, that´s all for now.”

“Very well. Please call me if you need anything,” said Rodan, before he excused himself and with another bow he left.

“Shall we go and rest a bit before breakfast?” suggested Ghidorah to his companion.

“Yes, please,” agreed Harry, never letting go of his arm.

Ghidorah gave him a reassuring squeeze before they began their small journey to the west part of the palace. On the way there they passed a few servants, who greeted them before returning to their work. Ghidorah answered a few of Harry´s questions about his country and Erie. When they reached their destination and Ghidorah gallantly held the door open for Harry.

The said vulpine teen blushed a bit at this gesture before he took a few steps into the room and promptly froze.

“T-This is my r-room?” blurred out Harry, his voice going up a few octaves.

“Yes. Somethings is wrong with it?” asked Ghidorah with a frown, entering himself. He looked around the spacious room decorated with warm colours, but could not find anything that would potentially upset the Kitiara.

“T-This is too much!” proclaimed Harry. “It is beautiful, but still too much! You didn´t had to!”

Upon realizing the problem Ghidorah just smiled and walked over to the young wizard. He gently took one of his hands and brought them to his lips, whispering, “I had to, because it was for you,” before he kissed him on the back of the hand.

Harry´s cheeks went bright red before he looked down at his feet. “T-Thank you then, Ghidorah.”

“You´re welcome, little one,” said the king, chuckling at the soft glare directed at him for the word little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s announcement!
> 
> Harry is going to receive familiars. One of them is Hedwig, whose true nature is going to be revealed in the next chapter. I´m going to give him one more and with that, I would like to ask for your help:  
> Please, write to me your suggestions for what it should be!  
> Notice: Unicorn, pegasus, phoenix and thunderbird are NOT an option!  
> I´m eagerly waiting for the figments of your imaginations, dear readers.
> 
> Yours  
> LadyMidnight07


	3. Chapter 3

He let out a soft sigh as the door closed, before turning back to look around his room. True to his words it was probably a bit… too much for one person. The room was as big as the fourth year dorms in the Gryffindor tower, but he guessed that a King´s home just can´t have small rooms. Either way, the room was beautiful. He truly appreciated the large windows and glass door of the balcony, which let a lot of light inside. The room was done in a warm colour scheme, completed by rosewood furniture was openly in European style, but just like the walls decorated by Asian pattern, be it wood carving or the pattern on the fabric. At one side, bookshelves cowered nearly the whole wall, except for a pair of doors. Then there was a sitting area with a big three-seat couch and several smaller sofas, all facing a small coffee table.

What however made him frown was the lack of bed. How could this be a bedroom if… wait a minute. He walked towards the large pair of sliding doors across the bookshelves. After pushing them open, he found a separated area with a huge four-poster bed, a pair of bedside tables and a desk, all decorated with Asian carving of course.

Smiling he turned around and went to the doors in the bookshelf wall. However, one peek inside had him recoil back in shock.

"Sweet Merlin and Morgana! This wardrobe is bigger than my old bedroom!" Harry exclaimed in disbelieve. Really, his old room could fit inside this one at least two, maybe three times. He didn´t even own enough clothes to fill such a huge space!

Slowly closing the wardrobe, he made a beeline towards the balcony door. He needed some fresh air so he opened them and didn´t stop until he stood next to the stone railing. There he closed his eyes and resting his elbows on the railing, he focused on his breath and slowly inhaled in and out.

Once calmed down, his eyes opened and then widened. Before, he didn´t notice it, but now he clearly saw the view from his balcony. The panorama was spectacular. Clear blue sky, contrasting with the white snow… No, not snow but clouds, Harry realized in awe. The palace was positioned on top of a mountain so high that it literally stood above the clouds. Only here and there, the stony peaks of other mountains broke through the seas of white. Looking around more, the Kitiara saw more of the palace, which easily surpassed the Hogwarts castle, both in size and in beauty. The combined elements of Western and Eastern culture blending together in perfect harmony. The tall stone walls were a soft bluish-grey colour and the roofing a dark teal shade, with golden details glinting in the morning sun now and then. Basing on the position of the sun, he was on the East side of the palace and looking to the West, he noticed that several of the bigger towers were connected by covered bridges.

It was truly magnificent.

Such an unbelievable contrast to his old way of life back at h… in Britain. He paused, before sighing. It seemed that it finally fell upon him, that he never had a place to call home. The Dursleys never gave him one. Hogwarts might have been an option, once. But each year of shunning from his schoolmates, ever-present danger and Dumbledore´s meddling destroyed everything. And basing the assumption on the fact that he did not receive daily beatings, was probably not the best method, to begin with. Not to mention with all those potions in his system it might not even be his own choice.

Remembering the potions, he thought back at his ex-best friends. As he ran each year of school through his head, he realized there always had been proofs they might not be his real friends. It began with lack of real concern about his wellbeing, continued with them keeping any other friends from him, and ended with their deep connections with the Order of the Fried-Chicken (they did not deserve the association with phoenixes, the cowardly chickens). Add to it all their personalities. Hermione´s bossy, know-it-all attitude combined with her indestructible faith in every authority figures, especially the headmaster… Ron´s jealous, greedy personality and his horrible temperament and need to prove himself to his older brothers… He should have seen it coming.

Before he could sink deeper into his dark thoughts, a loud howl caused him to jump and look around for its source. Not seeing anything, Harry shrugged it off as probably some sort of guarding dog of the palace.

He was about to head back inside when another sound caught his attention. A sound of wings flapping. He looked right at the source´s direction and didn´t fight the huge smile, which grew upon his face.

"Hedwig!" he exclaimed, pure happiness filling his voice at the sight of his beloved snowy owl flying towards him. Said owl soon reached him and landed upon his outstretched arm with a soft hoot as a greeting.

"I missed you," whispered the young wizard with honest joy. "I thought Dumbledore kept you locked away…"

At this Hedwig hooted angrily and gave him a look.

"I should have guessed," he laughed and gently stroked her chest feathers with his free hand. "You wouldn´t believe what happened…"

_"Oh, I know everything, Harry-chick."_

"What the…" he looked around for the voice´s owner, but beside himself, there was only the owl. He gave his companion a confused look and got an amused one as a reply.

Then Hedwig let out an all too familiar thrill and shifted right in front of his eyes into a familiar bird of fire. However, unlike Fawkes´ feathers, hers were coloured in a way that reminded Harry of the night sky.

Wide-eyed Harry stared at his beloved companion, a soft whisper escaping his lips: "Hedwig?"

" _Aye, it´s I, Harry-chick,_ " replied the owl, now revealed phoenix.

"B-But how? How can you talk?" he asked still in shock. "And why did you hide as an owl?"

" _I can talk to you because I´m your bound familiar… or at least one of them. When a familiar finds its wizard or witch, a magical connection establishes itself between them and allows them to talk telepathically together. That´s how can you understand me._ "

"But… why did you not revealed yourself before? You didn´t trust me?" asked the young wizard in a hurt voice.

The female phoenix lowered her head in shame.

" _I´m sorry, Harry-chick. But I could sense there was something tampering with your magic, which prevented me. No matter what, the connection just wouldn´t establish… and then there was this foolish man, always watching you…_ "

"Dumbledore," guessed Harry, a small growl escaping his throat at the memory of the man.

" _Yes, I couldn´t risk him finding out about me. Luckily Fawkes was more than happy to help me hide from the man, so he never suspected anything. I´m sorry…_ "

"Don´t," whispered Harry shaking his head. "It was probably for the better… Who knows what that deluded old man would have done to you…?" He shook his head and rather focused at his familiar. "So how did you find me? It must have been quite the distance from England to this place."

" _Not really. I tracked you through our bond and flashed here the moment I felt you arrive. I just waited until you would be alone._ "

"I see," he nodded before a small smile appeared on his face. "So what do you think of Ghidorah?"

" _I will wait with my judgement until I get to observe your fiancé better,_ " replied the owl. " _But considering what species he comes from, I can guarantee you one thing – He will protect you with his life._ "

Before Harry could ask, somebody, knocked.

"Enter!" he called in response as he made his way back inside.

To his surprised Ghidorah entered, having changed from his armour to a less formal attire and without his crown. He now wore dark grey robes with red trim and a golden Chinese dragon pattern, white cotton pants tucked into a pair of dragon hide boots, creating a slightly ballooned effect. To complete the look a red sash was tied around his waist and his hair was tied back by a red ribbon.

"I hope I´m not disturbing," started the king, "but I came to escort you to the dining room for breakfast."

"Oh, of course! Thank you," nodded the wizard, hurrying towards the older male. "I´m sorry. I completely forgot about the time!"

"No harm done, you had a long day," chuckled Ghidorah once the other reached him. Then he noticed his mate´s companion. "And who is this beauty?"

"That´s Hedwig, my familiar," replied Harry with a smile. "She just arrived."

"Ah, I see. It is nice to meet you, Hedwig," Ghidorah greeted the phoenix.

Hedwig slightly bowed to him, before she moved from her wizard´s arm to his shoulder, to make herself more comfortable.

Harry listened to her for a moment before translating: "She wishes to accompany us. And she also wants to thank you for helping me."

"She is free to join us. As for thanking me, there is honestly nothing she needs to thank me for. You are my mate. And even if you weren´t, I would have offered you sanctuary, circumstances not mattering," said Ghidorah honestly as he took his now free hand and kissed it. Blushing, Harry looped his arm with the king´s offered one and let himself be guided down the corridor. Ghidorah pointed out a few doors to important rooms, with Harry paying close attention to the surroundings, so he could orientate back without asking. Soon they reached the dining room and again, the king held the door open for him.

The Kitiara felt like his cheeks couldn´t get hotter and the feeling only intensified when the other pulled his chair, before sitting down himself. So with a soft thank you he focused on the choice of breakfast. And he had to admit, it looked much more appealing than that at Hogwarts. This one was better balanced and after tasting it, much more delicious too.

"I´m glad you like it," chuckled Ghidorah after hearing his moan in delight.

Smiling sheepishly, Harry replied: "Yeah it is delicious. And I normally wouldn´t be able to stomach too much. Hogwarts… didn´t offer too healthy meals, you see."

As if in agreement Hedwig thrilled, before landing upon the free spot where Harry prepared her plate.

"I wonder… what type of phoenix are you?" pondered Harry as he watched her eat.

"You don´t know?" asked Ghidorah curious.

"Well, she didn´t exactly show her true form. I got her while she looked like a snowy owl, but I can understand her need to hide from Dumbledore," explained the vulpine teen.

"I understand. To answer your question, your Hedwig is apparently a Midnight phoenix. A rare breed of the firebirds, which, unlike its red relatives, possess the ability of shapeshifting. Because of the carnivorous nature, these phoenixes are said to disguise themselves as other birds of prey. So the fact she was hiding as an owl was expectable."

Harry nodded, before asking: "Do I need to know anything else?"

"Well, I said she is carnivorous, but the truth is these birds are actually omnivorous. They eat both fruits as well as meat, albeit they lean more towards the latter. They also prefer colder environments. But considering my country is located more on the North, she will be comfortable here," reassured him the older male.

Suddenly a low howl could be heard. Harry looked around in surprise, having identified it as the one he heard earlier, before looking at his companion, who seemed amused for some reason. Seeing his curious expression, Ghidorah explained: "It appears that my familiar couldn´t wait any longer to meet you. I hope you won´t mind if he joins us."

"Not at all! I would be a hypocrite if I said otherwise, after all," he replied looking at his own familiar.

With a nod, Ghidorah lifted one arm and snapped his fingers. A soft breeze flew through the room and a dog-like creature appeared by the king´s side. It looked like a crossbreed between a Great Dane and a wolf. Its fur was snow-white, with red colour on the ears and the tip of the tail, and it possessed a pair of matching ruby-red eyes. Harry would have mistaken it for a regular dog, had it not been for its aura. It screamed with power, which instantly established respect and no small amount of fear to anybody who saw it. There was a strange feeling about him. Like this creature wasn´t even from this realm.

Harry also felt like he knew what this creature was. He had it at the tip of his tongue, however, he couldn´t seem to remember.

"Harry, allow me to introduce you my familiar, Oringo. Oringo, this is my mate and fiancé, Lord Harry James Potter," introduced them the king to each other.

The dog barked, which was a surprisingly quiet sound from such a big being, and strolled over to Harry until he stood right next to him. Hesitantly, remembering his previous experience with Ripper and Fluffy, the raven teen reached out his hand. Oringo smelled his hand, before gently licking his fingers. Letting out a relieved sigh, Harry moved his hand to scratch him between his ears.

"He likes you," smiled the dark-skinned male, as his familiar sat down, tail waving, enjoying the scratching.

"I´m glad," said the teen honestly. "He has an interesting name. What does it mean?"

"It means _He who likes to hunt_ ," answered Ghidorah. "I thought it was fitting considering his kin´s nature."

Harry frowned at this. "His kin´s…" Then it clicked. "He is one of the Hounds of Annwn."

"Yes, albeit the correct name would be Cŵn Annwn," nodded Ghidorah, causing the vulpine teen to look between his mate and the dog in astonishment.

He finally remembered hearing about this canine race in the Care of Magical Creatures classes. According to the class, these hounds were spectral beings of Annwn, the otherworld of Welsh myth, that were supposed to escort the souls to the other side. It certainly explained both the feeling it gave off and his sudden appearance in the room. They were distant relatives to the hellhounds, native to Welsh. Other than that, the only thing known about them was their deceiving howling and growling. These hounds are the loudest when they are far away, and as they get closer, they grow quieter and quieter, as he had seen for himself.

Harry always found them fascinating, along with plenty of other creatures, which, sadly, were just skimmed over in the class, despite Hagrid´s best efforts. He hoped that whatever tutor Ghidorah would get him, would teach him about them.

Thinking about the tutors, a frown appeared on his face as he remembered another thing. He pulled back his hand and looked down onto his lap.

Ghidorah and both familiars immediately looked at him in worry. The dark-skinned blonde softly asked: "Something´s wrong, Harry?"

The raven sighed and not looking away from his lap, whispered: "As I remembered my school, I realized how screwed up my education was up until now."

"What do you mean?"

He didn´t answer.

" _Harry-chick?_ " Hedwig gently nuzzled his hand laid on the table. Oringo did the same from where he was sitting next to him.

Harry gave them a small smile before he let out another sigh. "Before my sixteenth birthday, I was never able to pursue any education I wanted. While going to school with my cousin, I was never allowed to get better marks than him. I always had to do worse, which was difficult considering he was the worst student in school, but if I didn´t want to be punished I had to find my way. When my Hogwarts letter came, I was overjoyed. Both because I realized I wasn´t the freak, that my family made me think I was, and that there were others like me. However, it took most of my first year at school, before I realized my relatives' didn´t care how well I did here. By that time, however, I become friends with a bookworm know-it-all and a jealous prat that were sent my way by the headmaster. And they probably watched so I wasn´t too smart or powerful for him to control me. Add to it the potions and the not-so-subtle pushes to become like my father… Marry a redhead… Become an auror… I just… I don't even know what profession I would pursue if I could. I… I don't know even what I would like to start learning," he confessed the teen at the end.

"I guess it is a very good thing then that you left Britain behind. Because now you have all the time you need to try and figure things out," said Ghidorah after a moment of silence. "As for your education, the palace library is free for you to explore, with no restrictions. I´m sure you will discover there a field you will find there a field that catches your attention. And I´ll then find you the right tutors, who will teach you along with the ones for your core subjects."

"My core subjects?" asked Harry in surprise. "What subjects are those?"

"Well aside from politics and etiquette lessons, which will be necessary for you as my Consort, there are subject that should help you learn to control your creature powers…"

"Wait! Creature powers? What powers?" Harry questioned with a confused look. "I don´t know about any."

"You don´t… Harry what exactly did the goblins told you when you came to your inheritance?" asked the king carefully.

"They told me that I was a Kitiara, which is the magical cousin of the fox demons. But it had been after I learned about the manipulations and potions, so I didn´t pay much attention to anything else," replied the raven a bit sheepishly.

"I see," sighed Ghidorah. "Very well. As you know, Kitiara is related to the fox demons, however, unlike them, this creature is actually part fox and part human. Both races look similar, but their powers are different. The Kitsune has power over plants, foxfire and can transform into spirit foxes with multiple tails. The Kitiara possess a magical core, with a knack for wandless magic, control over the elements and a physical fox form. Another difference is in their nature. While both of them are mischievous thanks to their fox-side, the Kitsunes are more… cruel and capable of more harsh pranks. Thankfully, you re Kitiaras are more peaceful."

"Thank Merlin for that," nodded Harry. The last thing he wanted was to prove Snape right and become a bully. "So my other classes will focus on learning wandless magic and controlling my elemental powers?"

"As well as healing abilities, since wandless magic works well with the healing arts and makes them more effective… Of course useless you don´t wish to learn them," added the blonde quickly.

"Actually… I think I would like that," said Harry after thinking about it. "With the amount of time I spent in the medical wing, I learned to appreciate the work of healers. So learning some of their magic would probably be good."

"Why would you end up in the medical wing?" asked Ghidorah confused.

"My yearly adventures. That and Quidditch."

"I see… And which post do you play at?"

"Seeker, but I love flying in general," replied Harry, grateful that his mate decided not to ask about his adventures.

"Good to know," smirked Ghidorah, before he continued: "Another subject you should study is defence, to that I can get you the tutor today."

"Really? Who?"

"My maternal grandfather. He was the one who taught me too."

"Your maternal grandfather," repeated Harry. Then he frowned and looked around. "May I ask where he is? And where is the rest of your family? Shouldn´t they be… well…"

"Shouldn´t they be here?" finished Ghidorah for him, with a soft chuckle.

Blushing slightly at hearing the other laugh, Harry nodded.

"To answer your question, they decided to spend their time outside of the Palace´s grounds. But that might change, once they learn of you being here," explained the king, reaching out to take his hand into his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Harry smiled at him and returned the gesture, earning a small smile in return. Then the last phrase reached his mind and he froze. "H-How many relatives a-are we talking about?" he asked nervously.

"Don´t worry, it will be alright," assured him Ghidorah, before he could start panicking. Harry looked at him and their eyes met. They stayed locked together until all the tension slowly left the raven´s body. Once he fully relaxed, the older male continued: "As for how many relatives will probably come to the palace, there is just three of them. Four, if my sister learns about you." There was a slight wince when he mentioned his sister, which Harry´s caught his attention.

"Something I should know about her?" asked Harry cautiously.

"She might not take it well, once she learns about what happened to you," the wince was back, this time slightly stronger, which didn´t serve to soothe the other´s nerves.

"Is it good or bad for me?"

"Good for you, definitely bad for Britain. And that´s all I will tell you about her for now," decided Ghidorah, before he could open his mouth.

Harry pouted a bit but resigned himself to waiting. Instead, he pointed out: "You still didn´t say, why your family isn´t here."

"My parents decided to travel each year, after I took the throne, so they are currently outside the country. My grandfather choose to spend the rest of his life on the coast of the country. And my sister is currently participating in a competition," replied the blonde.

"What competition?" Harry asked curiously. Ghidorah didn´t answer. It took a second for the teen to remember what the other said before.

"Right. I´m sorry," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"It´s alright," was all Ghidorah said. Then, once they finished their breakfast and both of them got up from the table, he asked: "Have you thought about any plans for today, while in your room?"

"Not really," confessed Harry. "But since you mentioned the library, I will look into it, if I may."

"I believe I already said you may," reminded him the king with a small smile. Oringo barked and he added: "And I believe my familiar might want to join you."

"I would love that," nodded Harry looking at the hound, which hadn´t left his side since arriving.

"Good. I have some matters to take care of, so I´ll be in my study… But before we leave. Laputa!" he called out.

With a soft pop, a female house elf appeared and Harry blinked in surprise. The elf was wearing a blue long-sleeved dress, with a black apron and a matching bandana. She also had a measuring tape thrown over her shoulders and a small sketchbook in her hands.

"What can Laputa do for Master?" she asked, bowing slightly.

"I would like you to take my mate´s measurements and make some clothes for him," ordered her Ghidorah.

"Clothes?" repeated Harry at the same time as Laputa squealed "Of course, Master!" and get to work. Her measuring tape started flying around the startled young wizard, reminding him of his experience with Ollivander. Only here Laputa started to write down everything the tape measured. When the tape returned to her, she bowed to them, "Laputa will have the first clothes for Master´s mate ready by dinner!" And she popped away.

"Clothes?" asked Harry again.

"You didn´t exactly bring here anything, beside Hedwig there, so I thought you might need some. Although I probably should have warned you, about her energetic nature," grimaced Ghidorah. "I´m sorry if she scared you."

"Not really. It actually made me feel like in my first year again, when buying my wand. And thank you for being so thoughtful," thanked him the Kitiara sincerely.

"You´re welcome. Now shall we?" Ghidorah offered him his arm.

Harry smiled and accepted, letting the other to lead out of the room and again, through the palace. Oringo walked beside them with Hedwig sitting on his back, which made both of them chuckle at the oddly adorable sight. Harry was again paying close attention, so he could find the library later. Luckily for him, the library wasn´t too far away. And stepping inside it, Harry knew he will probably be entrained more than enough. The library was at least as big as the one in Hogwarts. Maybe bigger, he thought as he realized that the room had two floors.

"If you need anything just call for the elves or fairies and they will get it for you. And if you need me, I´ll be in my study. Oringo knows where it is so he will lead you," instructed him Ghidorah, scratching hi canine friend behind his ear.

Harry nodded. "So I´ll probably see you at lunch?"

"I´ll come and fetch you," promised the king.

"Alright. Thank you," smiled Harry. But as the other turned to leave he suddenly remembered something. "Wait, can I ask you a question, before you go?"

"You already did," smirked the older male. Seeing the other´s pout, he chuckled. "What is it that you would like to know?"

"What kind of creature re you?" Harry wanted to know.

"Oh? I didn´t mention it?"

"No, you didn´t."

"My bad then," chuckled the king as he opened the door for himself. He looked at his mate over his shoulder and said: "I´m a Kaiju."

And he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited reaction to Harry´s disappearance! And a further move in the name of justice!  
> Please, Read, Enjoy and Review! :D

Tom sat in his leather armchair, in front of the fireplace. Through his mind, for about hundredth time, ran the same question: What in Merlin´s name was going on?

Exactly three weeks ago, right on his rival´s sixteenth birthday, he woke up, in the middle of the night, in unbelievable pain. He had a high pain tolerance, however, this was too much even to him. It felt like every single nerve in his body was put under the torture curse. He felt the blasted pain to his very soul, but thankfully it stopped by the morning and he chose to rest until noon.

After that he realized several things:

One, the pain he felt came through the mysterious link he and Potter shared. A link which he, upon checking, found severed. Apparently, whatever caused the pain also destroyed it. Which meant he lost any possible way of spying directly on his enemy. Not that he needed it with Severus, but still…

Two, somehow in the process, his appearance changed. He no longer looked like a snake and human crossbreed, which he was thankful for. The snake appearance had been a side effect of the procedures he endured, before his fall, and it had only gotten worse after Wormtail messed up the ritual to bring him back. Now, thank Magic, he looked more like his old self.

And three, his horcruxes had, somehow in between it all, merged back with him. Which should have worried him, but strangely it felt right. It felt as if his soul should have never been broken… He also suspected that the merge had somehow cleared his mind and made him more… stable, for the lack of better word. It certainly did explain why he didn´t suffer any more random memory blocks or random pains from his magical core, which he couldn´t explain to himself before.

While the last two things didn´t concern him as much as he would think they would, the first sure did. Because if something happened to the link, then something must have happened to Potter. So shortly after he reached this conclusion, he summoned Severus and ordered him to watch the boy more closely.

He wasn´t sure what he expected for him to find out, but he knew he was right in his suspicions when Severus reported to him two days later.

Potter disappeared.

And apparently, nobody from the Order had any idea where he was. Which both pleased and worried the Dark Lord. It pleased him because he knew that Dumbledore now lost his Golden boy, his precious weapon against him. And it worried him because after looking back at their confrontations, he realized there was something horribly wrong with the boy. Something that anybody with eyes and a damn common sense should have noticed. And Tom was more than sure that the meddling old fool had his fingers in it.

However, he won´t be sure, until he saw the boy again or better yet, had a healer examine him.

Which Potter would agree to, when hell froze over, thought Tom with a grimace until a knock to the door of his study threw him out of his thoughts.

"Enter!" he called out and two members of his Inner circle entered. "Ah! Lucius. Severus. I take it there is a new development, correct?" Shortly after learning of the boy´s disappearance, he had his Death Eaters on the look-out for the wayward boy, as well as whatever action the Order would do in response.

"Yes, my Lord, albeit the development is in a way, which… probably nobody of us expected," admitted Lucius as he and Severus took their seats on the couch opposite from him.

Raising an eyebrow, Tom motioned for him to explain.

"It appears that Potter is going after every person that wronged him, beginning with the Ministry and Daily Prophet," started Lucius. "Today, a man entered the Ministry, introducing himself as Loki Laufeyson, and in Potter´s name served the Minister the paperwork, which clearly stated that Potter was suing him for the slandering of his name and the joke of a trial, last year. And when Rita Skeeter arrived, since the serving happened in public, Mr Laufeyson handed over her own papers," at this the Malfoy Lord couldn´t help but wince as he remembered the screech the woman let loose, once reading the forms. "Her forms were about the lies she wrote and the Prophet´s illegal use of a minor´s name, in this chase Potter´s. Apparently, both accusations, as well as both requests for redress, were irrefutable, thanks to lots of evidence. Because of that, there is nothing they can do about it. And then Dumbledore appeared on the scene."

"And how did he react, when he found out what steps did his precious pawn chose?" asked Tom with a small smirk. He could understand Potter´s decision, considering he himself would have done the same in his place. Albeit he couldn´t see the meddling old wizard approving of it.

"Once he learned what was going on, he demanded the man to tell him where Potter was. And Mr Laufeyson… You should have seen it, my Lord," breathed out Lucius. "The man calmly countered any argumentation Dumbledore came up with. Like a true Slytherin, he subtly turned the argument in his favour, until the headmaster was left completely speechless. And after that, Mr Laufeyson uttered that his and the Order´s charges will be delivered next."

Lucius paused and looked at Severus who took it from there: "Shortly after the confrontation, Dumbledore decided to call an Order meeting. Right after he explained to us what occurred in the Ministry, several stacks of papers appeared."

"How is it possible? I remember you saying, the wards, around the headquarters, would prevent anything and anybody not allowed inside, Severus," commented Tom with a small frown.

"They would. However, the eldest Weasley child examined it and found out that somebody had previously placed the papers in a pocket dimension and tied the releasing spell to the magical signature of several Order members. When they gathered together, the papers were released and flew towards those they were addressed to. Which was Dumbledore, the Weasley matriarch, her youngest boy, Potter´s muggleborn friend and…" there Severus paused with a frown as if he couldn´t believe what he was going to say, before continuing, "Well, apparently, his godfather did something to earn his wrath. He got his forms too."

"Pardon?" Tom was sure he heard wrong.

Potter was suing his godfather and surrogated godfather?

What could have those two done, to piss off the boy to do something like this?

His red eyes narrowed and he ordered Severus: "Tell me exactly what happened after the forms appeared."

"As you wish, my Lord," nodded the potion master and started: "Like I said when the forms appeared they were immediately checked by the eldest Weasley boy, who is a cursebreaker at Gringotts, for any kind of curse or magical traps. He found only the spells I mentioned earlier, but as he checked them, he read the charges and didn´t take it well. It was revealed that Dumbledore was stealing from the Potter family accounts and transferring some of the money into several secret accounts set up by him. The accounts were in the name of him, the Order, Potter´s supposed friends and both Weasley women, albeit only Molly Weasley was charged because she was the one to create the one for her daughter and approved of all the transactions. The girl knew nothing about it if her horrified expression was anything to go by. And then came the revelations about the… potions, they were dosing Potter with."

"Potions?" repeated Tom sharply.

"Potions to alter behaviour. Loyalty. Intelligence suppressor. Love potion… None of them was brewed by me, my Lord. Of that I can assure you," replied Severus seriously. "I would rather poison the requester, so Dumbledore never asked me for them. So my best guess is that he went to his old friend, Horace Slughorn."

"It seems that Dumbledore isn´t as _light_ as he made himself. And I take it none of the other Order members took these revelations well," guessed Tom. "If not from principles, then from the fact, this was a serious crime against the Heir of an important line. The so-called Leader of Light, doing something they would expect from a dark wizard."

"You are right. The other members had mixed reactions, my Lord. Several couldn´t believe it, thinking it was a tactic from our side, which I quickly denied, since I really knew nothing about this coming. The others, including Moody and the rest of the Weasley family, were both horrified and furious, and demanded explanations. The accused ones were, of course, also furious and denied the charges. However, whatever defence they could come up, was destroyed when Bill pointed out the Gringotts´ seal, at the end of each document."

"Which means, the evidence was gathered at the bank itself. This alone would make it valid since the goblins would never support fake charges. Especially not with money," said Lucius looking deep in thought. He was probably thinking about how to use this to destroy the old wizard, or, if nothing else, harm his reputation.

"Indeed. And I would be correct in my assumption if I said Dumbledore is now in hot waters with his precious Order," wondered the Dark Lord looking at his spy for confirmation.

The said spy nodded. "You´re correct, my Lord. I wouldn´t be surprised if many of them lost their trust in the man. Only the most fanatic followers, like Molly Weasley, will still believe in him."

"Good. Now tell me, what were the charges against Black?"

"His forms… were less of charges, and more official documents, in which Potter disowned Black as his godfather and guardian," replied the potion master, making his companions look at him in shock.

The Slytherin Lord was the first to recover. "What, in the name of Hecate, did that man do, to cause Potter to do _that?"_

The post of being a godparent was one of the greatest honours one can receive. It meant the parents were trusting you with the life of their child, should something happen to them. It was a very serious position.

To be _disowned_ meant the person did something to _lose_ that trust.

And in the magical world, it was one of the greatest shames one can face.

"The official reason was an illegal marriage contract between Potter and the Weasley girl."

"But you suspect there is more to it." It wasn´t a question since it was pretty obvious. Nobody would do something that drastic for such a _small_ reason.

"Either way, we can´t exactly ask Potter himself now, can we?" sighed Lucius.

Tom had to agree with him. Then an idea occurred him.

"Lucius, did Mr Laufeyson mentioned which office he works for?" If they found the office, they could find the lawyer and question him about Potter. Discreetly, of course.

"Sadly, he doesn´t work for any. Mr Laufeyson said he was a freelance lawyer and that he was in the country solely to deliver the documents for his client," answered Lucius. "Of course, the second Fudge heard the word freelance, he tried to have him arrested. In response, Mr Laufeyson pulled out a badge, which had our dear Minister going pale and literally faint at the place."

"Wait, Fudge fainted? Just because the other man flashed some badge?" Tom frowned, trying to think about anything that might cause such a reaction from the said cowardly wizard.

"I was just as confused, my Lord, until I researched it and… well, I can´t say Fudge was wrong in his reaction," replied Lucius with a slight grimace. "The badge symbolized Mr Laufeyson´s diplomatic immunity, given to him by the I.C.W. itself."

That had Tom sit up straight because the situation was even more serious than he originally realized.

Being given diplomatic immunity by the International Confederation of Wizards meant the person had the permission to act any way he saw necessary, to finish the work. It also meant the Confederation itself took interest in the issue. Which naturally lead was a possibility of a countrywide investigation if something that could cause a major concern occurred.

However, it also raised a few questions. Like how the hell was Potter able to cause things to escalate this far? He would never expect the boy being able to pull out such a drastic move. But then again, the boy he knew was a weapon controlled by potions, so who knows…

Or where he found someone as qualified as Mr Laufeyson seemed? He knew for a fact that there weren´t lawyers like that in the UK. The only possibility was if he went to another country.

But how could he pull it off, without anybody noticing? Dumbledore would have known, since he had hi weapon under non-stop watch, up until his disappearance… useless somebody from the outside got involved. Somebody important.

And there was an easy way to find out.

Tom looked back at the Malfoy Lord and asked: "When Mr Laufeyson appeared, did you notice any symbol on him? On his bag or breast pocket? Maybe even a necklace."

"My Lord?" asked Severus confused, while his friend appeared deep in thought.

"The only way the I.C.W. would get involved in such a _minor_ matter would be if somebody of international importance was backing Potter. And Mr Laufeyson is probably a lawyer provided by this unknown person. If it was the chase and if he was a trusted person, then the man would carry the symbol of his employer. He, after all, represents the person," explained the Dark Lord.

"I see… And if we can identify Laufeyson´s employer, we might be able to find Potter," said Severus as it clicked to him.

Tom nodded and looked at Lucius expectant.

"I noticed that the man had the Potter coat of arms on his bag," answered Lucius, making his master sigh, before he added: "It was right above a very odd locking mechanism. It was shaped in a seal-like symbol I never saw before."

This got Tom´s attention. "What did it looked like?"

"Like a dragon. A dragon circling the sun, with a star right above its head."

The second Lucius said that Tom froze.

That symbol.

It could mean only one thing – one of the Big Three was involved. One of the three Rulers of Magic was now protecting Potter.

And unless he did some damage control, they might start a war with someone, against who they had zero chances to win.


	5. Chapter 5

They looked up from their morning meal, just as Hedwig arrived via flames and quietly landed in front of her wizard. Said young man looked at her with a smile.

“Welcome back,” Harry greeted her, stroking her chest feathers. “Did you have a pleasant journey?”

“ _Aye, I did, Harry-chick. Albeit the destination was not my favourite choice,_ ” replied the female phoenix.

“I know and I´m sorry, Hedwig. But you were the only one able to travel back and forth between Britain, without the natural barrier messing stepping in,” apologized the vulpine teen, while explaining his reasons. Which was true as the only other ways of communication with the world outside the continent, currently available, were through technologies modified by runes, special enchanted mirrors and dragon species bred for this purpose. However, none of the receivers possessed the first two means and the dragons would not be well received. They would also be unable to pass certain wards or avoid the possibility of being tracked back to the source.

Hedwig shook her head “ _It is alright, I´m used to it. Besides I like any excuse to fly._ ”

“Harry, why did she brought more letters than she delivered?” Ghidorah spoke suddenly, catching his attention.

He followed the other´s gaze and frowned as he noticed that instead of the anticipated two replies, there were four letters. Looking questioningly at his familiar, she shrugged.

“ _I could sense other people, with no malicious intent, who wanted these to get to you. So, I flashed in and took them._ ”

“I see,” he nodded slowly before he relayed what she said to him, to the others present.

“Do you want me to check it, just to be sure?” asked a tall black-haired man with bright green eyes, sitting across the fox teen.

“If it isn´t too much to ask, Loki,” smiled the younger raven at the Asgardian.

And hadn’t that been a shock for the teen, meeting the Norse _god_ of chaos and mischief. Acting as his mate´s lawyer, nonetheless! He would honestly say, he was speechless… for about fifteen seconds. Then Ghidorah explained to him that he and Loki were long-time best friends and the how trickster found his call in his profession after one too many comments about how terrifyingly effective he would be.

Then Harry and Loki just seemed to hit it off together. It might have been the honest curiosity Harry had about Asgardian people and whether or not they were truly gods. As he learned, they weren´t, but they were a race similar to the Fae and Elves. In short, they were immortal, after reaching a certain age, and lived in a completely different realm. One that was near impossible to reach, if you didn´t know where to look. Or maybe Loki felt flattered once he demonstrated his magical skills and the younger man was openly fascinated and impressed, something the older raven was not used to, despite his royal friend´s efforts…

Harry passed over the extra letters, while he went to read the two, he expected.

_Harry,_

_I can honestly say I was shocked! Both by what you wrote in the last letter about Dumbledore and his machinations, but considering all the previous years at school and the doubts I had about him for a while… and now finding out how far he is capable to go. It was eye-opening._

_Are you safe now? Are you happy? Are they treating you good? I didn´t expect you to come out as a bearer, but I guess it is good then that you are out of the country now. And as King Ghidorah´s mate nonetheless! I know about him and the other two. Merlin, you don´t do normal, I guess. From what you wrote your mate sounds like a nice person, albeit I will withhold my judgement until I met him properly if I´m allowed._

_And you will be getting married within a year! Congratulation! Thank Merlin for the time frame, so I will try to find the best present for you by then. And at least you will end with somebody who no doubt will protect and cherish you. Gods know you deserve it after what you lived through._

_Thanks for the warning about the prophecy! I told it to grandma and how it mentions the two of us. She appreciates the forewarning._

_Love_

_Neville_

_PS: I heard about the serving at the Ministry. Way to go mate!_

Smiling at the words of the normally shy boy, Harry couldn´t help but feel relieved at how well Neville was taking this news. He was really glad he still had one real friend after all of what happened. Picking up the next letter his smile turned into a grin at the familiar loopy handwriting.

_Harry,_

_It is wonderful to hear from you. I was getting worried after I felt you going through your inheritance on your birthday. It is good to hear that you are alright and found your true mate, now fiancé. Congratulations. With the Great Dragon of Thunder protecting you, Dumbledore won´t be able to reach you. It is about time the chains that were binding you fell apart and you are now free to shape your destiny._

_Either way, we might be seeing each other soon – Father and I will be coming to Erie, albeit to another country than Ganei-sha. Father decided to come and visit Great-grandmother, who lives in Lacanose since the situation back at home is becoming too dangerous to stay. We might be able to make a small visit if your mate allows it. Maybe do a small interview, I´m sure our readers would be delighted to read the full truth about what Dumbledore did to you and that he essentially forced you to leave. It would certainly be an enlightening reading. Write to me, please, if it could be arranged._

_Heal and look after yourself and your mate._

_Love_

_Luna_

“I take it that whatever reply they wrote was a positive one,” guessed Ghidorah once he saw the pleased and happy expression on his mate´s face.

“Both of them are happy that I´m alright and congratulated us to our engagement. Both appear to have heard about you, but Neville is withholding his judgement, while Luna knows I´m safe here with you. But they would also like to meet you… if it is possible,” replied the Kitiara. Then he paused as he re-read a specific part of the letter in his hands, before looking at his mate with a rather curious expression.

“What´s it?” Ghidorah asked, seeing his look.

“Your Kaiju form is a great dragon?” asked the vulpine teen instead of answering. It certainly answered a lot. Especially since the young wizard searched and learned what a Kaiju was – a being whose magical core was directly tied to the core of Earth´s natural magic. According to the book, they were one of the most powerful magical creatures in the world and their magic usually has a strong connection to one of the natural elements like wind, fire… Another characteristic he learned about, is that a Kaiju possesses two forms – one of a human and one of a behemoth in the shape of the animal that represents the Kaiju. And Harry just learned what animal represented his mate. Oddly enough, he could see it – his mate/fiancé had the aura of a dragon. One that clearly stated it was a bad idea to attach his ire. Ghidorah´s protectiveness of him also matched the protective instincts of mated dragons, from what he read. And the fact Harry´s tall mate had an open preference towards meat and could drink alcohol all day without feeling buzzed in the slightest (and the young wizard made a point to ask about it, once he noticed that every meal was served with a wide variety of alcohol, yet his mate was completely unaffected by them)… Yeah, a lot of things started to finally add up.

And it was only confirmed when the king blinked in surprise and his lawyer friend nodded with a smirk.

“How did you figure it out?” wondered the Asgardian with interest.

The teen waved the letter, “My friend Luna. Looks like my running theory of her being a seer might be true. She called Ghidorah ´the Great Dragon of Thunder´.”

“Fitting,” chuckled Loki. “Is Luna the one who writes those _delightful_ articles to that paper you showed me?”

“Her and her father, as far as I know,” replied Harry.

“Good. Do you think you would be able to introduce us? She seems like an interesting witch to meet.”

“Considering she wrote that they will be visiting their relative in one of the neighbourhood countries… I think all we would need is Ghidorah´s permission to arrange a meeting,” stated the younger raven, looking at his mate in expectation.

Said mate took one look at him and then it was his turn to chuckle. “I had them looked up and since nobody found anything worrying… They can come to the palace. Both of them and your friend Neville.”

“Great! I will write to them later and make and arrangement about their visit,” smiled the young wizard.

“By the way, to which country are they coming first?” asked Ghidorah so he could make it easier for them to pass the borders.

“Well, Luna mentioned Lacanose…”

“Ah, Mothra´s country. How interesting,” mused the king.

“What´s interesting?”

“Queen Mothra´s country is a residing place to most of the insect magical creatures,” elaborated Loki. “Well, them and the good portion of the fairies that choose to live in this world instead of the fairy realm. So, if your friends have a relative in the country it is a possibility that they one of those two cases… and that she has some creature blood too. Did she write how close are they related?”

“The relative is her great-grandmother if I understood right.”

“Then the possibility of her having the blood is almost guaranteed,” nodded the Asgardian, before handing back the letters he preciously examined. “They are clean from any hidden portkeys, compulsions or other charms. The only magic I feel is that one of them was written using ink that had veritaserum mixed in.”

Harry blinked in surprise. “Really?”

Loki nodded.

“Which means that the writer was forced to write nothing but the truth,” hummed Ghidorah. “Probably somebody who wanted to make sure you know they weren´t lying about whatever they wrote to you.”

Thinking about it, Harry looked at the two unknown letters, before he cautiously opened one and started to read.

_Harrykins,_

_We know you probably don´t want to hear from any of us since our family hurt you… but we wanted to assure you that we had absolutely nothing to do with it… You are still our little brother… and favourite investor… no matter what and we feel ashamed for what our mother and brother conspired… If we knew, we would have warned you about it or at least kept a firm eye on both of them… Either way, both myself and my dear bother would like to apologize on the behalf of our family… Not every one of us was on with the scheme. Take Bill for example… he and his fiancé are at your side. Along with Charlie… and dad… and you might not believe it… but Ginny sides with you too… and she was innocent in all of this_

_We also know about what you send to Sirius… and while it shocked us… we believe you have a serious reason to do it… One we hope you might share with us later… if you allow it._

_We all hope you are alright… and getting better after all the crap the head-bastard put you through… You of all deserve a clean break from… and we all hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us… and allow us to talk with you again._

_Hopefully, we will hear from you soon…_

_Love_

_Fred and George_

“Those two,” whispered Harry fondly and wiped away the few tears this letter. Even while writing a letter, they do it in twin-speech.

“Harry?” asked Ghidorah in concern, but his mate waved off his concern.

“This is from a pair of twins I befriended while at school. They were like a pair of older brothers to me… which is probably why I feel so relieved that they were not on the scheme with the headmaster and their mother,” sighed Harry softly. Then his eyes landed on Loki and smiled a bit in mischief. “They also happen to be devoted pranksters and they worship the pagan religion. Specifically a certain Asgardian with a knack for chaos and mischief.”

“Oh, really?” smirked the king, looking at his long-time friend.

“Yup.”

The older raven blinked, before frowning slightly. “You wouldn´t happen to be talking about the Weasley twins, would you?”

“You know them?” grinned Harry.

“Fred and George Weasley, two of my most loyal followers and agents of chaos. Yeah, I know them. I might not get that many prayers as once, but those two are regulars,” nodded the Asgardian. “What did they write to you about?”

“They apologized for what Ron and Mrs Weasley did and told me that I have their support, along with their older brothers´, fathers… and Ginny´s too.”

His mate frown. “Ginny… as in the girl they wanted you to marry?”

“Yes, that´s her,” confirmed Harry, then he set the letter down and opened the last one.

_Dear Harry,_

_After how mom and Ron screwed up, I wouldn´t be surprised if you tore apart this letter, once you realized who is writing to you, you are well within your right to hate us all. But if you didn´t, then I´m glad you decided to give me a chance to explain and apologize. To prove that what I´m writing is the truth, I mixed some truth serum into the ink and I´m writing this with a gryphon feather. That way I wouldn´t be able to lie, even if I wanted to._

_Harry, I had nothing to do with what they did to you. I had nothing with the money, the contract and, Merlin forbid, the contract. Mom and Ron were doing things behind the back of all of us. I had no idea about it until your lawyer delivered those forms to mom and the others. I know you might not believe me, because of the contract, but it is true. I might have once idolized you as something akin to a prince on the white horse, but after coming to school and getting to know you, you become a brother to me. You are caring, gentle, loving and I now I seriously wish you were my brother instead of Ron._

_If I have to be honest, I always had my suspicions about why you are friends with him. I may love my brother, but he is an ass and Granger isn´t any better. Both are too suffocating and too uncaring to be anybody´s true friends. I guess the potions and manipulation explain more than it doesn´t. And I´m glad you found out and brought forth the truth. But I wish it could be done under better circumstances. I wish I had some idea beforehand; I might have been able to warn you sooner… or at least look out for you._

_But I can´t change the past – I can only apologize for it. I´m sorry for everything. I´m sorry for the potions you were forced to take and hope they were all purged out of your system. I´m sorry for my brother betraying you and I´m sorry for what my mom pulled behind our back. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive the rest of us, even if it might be a long road before that._

_If you are wondering how things are, after you disappeared wherever you are, then things are not exactly looking up. But I guess it is expected, after what was exposed on the Order meeting. It might not take long before it falls apart. Dad had a nasty argument with mom… I guess he is going to divorce her, I wouldn´t be surprised. Nobody of us is happy with her and Ron at the moment._

_Either way, I and the rest of my family are hoping you are alright and whoever is looking after you is doing their job right for once. Stay safe and get well._

_Love_

_Ginny_

“Speaking of devil… This one is from her,” said Harry, before he handed over the letter to his mate and friend.

There was a silence as they read, while the vulpine teen thought over the ginger´s words with mixed feelings. He was both relieved and happy that she had nothing to do with what happened to him. She might have been a shy girl and possibly one of the many fangirls he had, because of his ridiculous title as The-boy-who-lived, but she had grown into a strong young lady he came to regard as a little sister. He could never hate her. But he was also worried for her and sad about that her family is probably falling apart because of him. He had seen once what divorce can do to a family and he didn´t want it to happen to Ginny and her family. Even if some of them hurt him, they didn´t deserve it. There was also the feeling of hurt, as he was reminded of what happened… of how the women he once regarded as a mother figure manipulated him… of how the first _real_ friends he ever had were nothing more but filthy traitors…

After reading the part about how things are, he also realized that since coming to this country, he barely thought about Britain. Outside of writing to Neville and Luna, it barely even entered his mind. He barely thought about his old school, which would start in a few weeks. He barely thought about the war, which was still up and running with… and he found it hard in himself to care if the dark side won or if it was the light side…

“Harry, you alright?” the voice of his mate and the warmth of his hand that covered his own snapped him out of his thoughts.

Looking at him, the vulpine twitched slightly at the worried look Ghidorah was giving him. With a sheepish smile, Harry lowered his gaze as he replied, “Yes, I´m alright. I just… got lost in thoughts.”

“About?”

“Britain and everything regarding it,” said Harry, not looking up.

If he did look up, he would have noticed how Ghidorah and Loki exchanged glances. Then the taller of the two gently squeezed his hand and decided to change the topic. “What are you going to do, regarding the letters from the twins and Ginny?”

“I will write back and tell them I forgive them and that I´m not angry with them… I will think about anything else later,” replied the vulpine teen. Then he noticed the clock across the table. “I should probably go. I have a lesson with your grandfather and I doubt I want to be late.”

“Considering I know my grandfather, you better hurry,” chuckled Ghidorah and released his hand so he could get up. “I´ll see you at lunch?”

“Of course,” smiled the young wizard. He gathered his letters and after a quick goodbye to them both he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters and we will be meeting Harry´s second familiar...  
> Those that still have suggestions, hurry. This might be your last chance to write them  
> Also don't forget: Unicorn, pegasus, phoenix and thunderbird are NOT an option!  
> Can´t wait for more of your ideas.
> 
> Love  
> LadyMidnight07


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belate - Merry Christmas! And an early - Happy New Year!
> 
> I hope my new chapter will live up to your expectations!
> 
> So please, Read and Review!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> LadyMidnight07

“That´s enough, for today,” said a male voice, ending the duel in a single moment.

As Harry and his opponent tried to catch their breath, the Kitiara couldn´t help but observe the voice´s owner. Said male was standing close to the door, tall and lean in build and dressed in dark blue Asian clothing. He had a pale complexion and the only indication of him being of an older age were the crow´s feet around his ruby-red eyes and the few white strands of hair running through the black waves tied in a ponytail. This was the grandfather of his fiancé, Lord Marise Shimizu. If Harry had to be honest, at the first glance there was little similarity between this man and Ghidorah, beside the identical eye colour. That is, until the young teen locked eyes with Marise. There, hidden behind the coldness akin to ice, was the same protective fire that the King himself possessed. After that appeared the intimidation factor, which they both shared. Harry still remembered how intimidated he was by the man´s presence at the first time they met.

He was thrown from his musing when his opponent spoke: “Good match, Lord Potter. You are getting better!”

“Thank you, but I still have a long way to go, sir Leonidas,” smiled the raven at his other companion. A tall, lean blonde male with a cheerful attitude and a distinctive scar running across his cheeks and nose. His name was Leonidas Sunburst and he was one of Harry´s personal guards, assigned to him by Ghidorah. He was also a were-lion.

“While you are right about having room to grow, Harry, you are progressing well. Very well, if we take into account your previously jeopardized education,” spoke Marise. “If you keep up progressing with your current training regiment, it is possible that by the time you marry my grandson you would be capable to match him when he is half-serious in a fight. Maybe more, if we increase it.”

Harry blinked, then smiled at his future grandfather-in-law. While he could hear a promise of more of the training, that was already rough and his body often ached after it, he knew he was doing better than during his studying in Hogwarts. Especially since the comparison with his fiancé. The young teen already learned that Ghidorah was considered one of the two strongest magic users on Earth. So being able to match him even at half-power would be something amazing. And being praised by his fiancé´s relative was a nice feeling.

Any further talk was halted with a soft pop, which announced the arrival of a house elf.

Seeing this, Marise sighed. “What is it, Bastian?”

“Master Shimizu, sir! Forgive Bastian his rudeness, but it is time to prepare for the arrival of King-father and Queen-mother!” announced the elf dressed as a butler.

Hearing this, the old lord paused then took out his pocket watch to check the time. “Right, my daughter and son-in-law will arrive in two hours. About enough time for us to get ready,” he mused. “Thank you, Bastian. Did you informed my grandson about the time?”

“Yes, sir! His Highness was made aver of it. Also, his Highness just got a message that princess Drusilla will arrive with them,” informed the elf.

The lord here raised an elegant eyebrow. “Drusilla? Guess she was finally informed about you being here, Harry.”

“Just informed? I thought she was participating in a long competition and that´s why she could not come,” said Harry in confusion.

True, it was strange that he was here for nearly a month and he had yet to meet another member of Ghidorah´s family, other than his grandfather. But his fiancé explained how things were. With his parents, Ghidorah said that it had been only three months since he convinced them to take a proper vacation, after years of their marriage and ruling. They were informed shortly after Harry came to the castle and kept in touch regularly through letters. It was only a few days ago, they wrote about their travels coming to an end and them returning back to the palace. And his sister… well, Ghidorah didn´t say much just her name and that she was away for a competition of an unknown nature. The only thing he knew was that the one Drusilla participated in was a weeks-long one and the participants were supposed to stay in the hosting town the whole time. Nobody said more and Harry just decided to trust his mate.

But this was the first time he heard about Ghidorah not mentioning him to someone. What could be his reason? Why didn´t he say anything to his sister, but did to his parents? Was there something worrying about her, that nobody wanted to mention?

The teen was startled when a hand touched his shoulder and he found it was Marise. Seeing that he got the other´s attention, the older man spoke: “Don´t take it personally that my grandson didn´t tell her. If she learned about you, she probably would have left the competition she was participating in. And since Ghidorah knew it was important to her, he didn´t want to distract her.”

The Kitiara smiled at this and thanked him, before letting Leonidas escort him outside, where the remaining two guards waited for their lord and final member. Ghidorah assigned Harry a total of ten guards, at least three of which were somewhere close by if their young master needed them.

“How was today´s training, Lord Potter?” asked Edra Whispers, the sole female on his guard. She was a very tall woman with blue hair and a pair of light horns growing from both sides of her forehead. An Oni, as Harry remembered from her introduction.

“Same as always, lady Edra. Lord Shimizu is a hard taskmaster, but with good results,” smiled the young wizard.

“Heh. You sure are something, kiddo. You are the first I know to ever come from his training smiling,” smirked Draggerfang.

“That´s because his practical teaching methods work perfectly for me,” chuckled Harry at the half-goblin guard´s remark. “I might have nothing against learning books, but I learn better from performing then theoretical work.”

“And that´s what I can respect about you, kid. You are not one of those snot-nosed nobles, that are afraid of hard work.”

“I will take that as a compliment.”

They continued their small talk all the way towards Harry´s chamber, where said teen immediately entered his _hidden_ bathroom. He discovered it by accident when he was looking through the clothes Laputa, the tailoress elf, made for him and opened one of the doors he mistook for a build closed.

After undressing, the Kitiara took a soak in the muscle-relaxing bath prepared for him. He leaned back and looked around. It still surprised him, whenever he looked at this room since it gave the feeling of being in a luxurious hotel´s bathroom. But he was slowly getting used to it, as well as the fact that such things are inevitable parts of his future. With a sigh, he decided to forget about it and relax. It was just another thing about being engaged with a king.

After an hour or so he got out and dried himself with a simple wandless spell. Then he re-entered the wardrobe and started looking for the best outfit to wear. What could possibly help him make a good first impression? Especially on his future in-laws? He wanted things to go well. Harry thought back at his first meeting with Lord Shimizu. That was a nerve-wracking experience, at least, until they started talking about defence against dark art and they found a common ground here. But still, Lord Shimizu was only _one_ member of his fiancé´s family. With the other´s it might either be better or worse, depending on how well things would go…

Something caught his eye and once he took a closer look a smile appeared on his face. It was a green robe with a pattern of gold curling branches with emerald green leaves around the edges. If he paired it up with light pants and boots, he would get a simple, yet good-looking combination. Perfect for what he wanted. The teen put them on and proceeded to take care of his hair, silently thankful for his usually untameable hair behaving for once.

When finished, he observed himself in the mirror for anything out of place, his nervousness returning for a moment. But before self-doubt could rear its ugly head, somebody knocked on his door.

“Enter!” Harry called out, leaving his wardrobe.

“Harry, are you ready to…” Ghidorah started upon coming in, only to trail off upon seeing his mate.

“Ghidorah? Is something wrong?” asked the teen with a small frown, looking at himself. Did he choose wrong? Not it couldn´t be. His mate was dressed similarly, with the only differences being the ruby-red colour of the robe and the silver lightning patterns around the edges. So then what…

“You look stunning,” spoke King and the teen finally noticed that the other moved to stand in front of him. Noticing his attention, the King reached out and touched his cheek, before continuing in a soft whisper: “Gold and green compliment you well. They bring out your eyes and give you the feel of unearthly beauty.”

Hearing this, Harry blushed and averted his gaze. “You look stunning yourself. And I just try my best to look presentable. I want to make a good first impression. It will be the first time meeting the rest of your family, after all.”

“I´m sure they will like you from the first moment, like grandfather did,” the older male reassured him.

“Did he really? I was under the impression he was suspicious of me. He seemed to doubt us being mates until he got a feeling of our magic,” the raven-haired teen reminded him.

Ghidorah shook his head. “Grandfather was just testing you, to see what kind of a person will I marry. Believe me, if he didn´t like you, he would be honest about it from the beginning. Several people, who tried to pose as my false mates, felt his wrath immediately upon meeting. In your case, he only wanted to see how well you do under pressure – if you would bail at the first possible problem or if you will hold your ground. And you passed.”

“Hold my ground? Ghidorah, you know well that I was terrified when I met your grandfather. The only thing that gave me strength in that situation was you and Loki being here,” said the other honestly, mentally pouting at his fellow raven´s absence.

As if reading the other´s mind, the blonde chuckled. “You know as well as I that Loki has his obligations back at his home. He can´t just focus on our world and ignore the other ones. But don´t worry.” He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on the other´s forehead, earning another blush from his partner. “My parents aren´t as scary as my grandfather. And neither is my sister. It will be alright.”

“Promise?” asked Harry softly.

“I promise.”

“Even though your sister learned about me only recently?” the vulpine male couldn´t help but ask.

The kaiju blinked. “How did you…”

“Your Grandfather mentioned it when we learned that she will be coming today too. I was surprised to learn that you didn´t mention me to her before. You couldn´t wait to mention me to your parents, yet to your sister you apparently didn´t say a thing. Nor did you tell me anything about her. Care to explain why? Your grandfather told me that you probably didn´t want to tell her because you didn´t want to distract her during the tournament. But that does not explain why didn´t you say anything about her to me.”

“That´s…” started the King, before he paused and sighed. “You are right. I guess I better tell you now since you will meet her soon.” He looked into his mates eyes and said: “My sister is a yaoi-fangirl.”

“What?” asked Harry, disbelief clear in his voice.

“You heard me.”

“What, in the name of Hecate, is a ´yaoi-fangirl´?”

“To put it simply, it is a female that goes nuts over two men´s relationship, going so far as to kill if somebody disrespects her favourite pairing,” answered Ghidorah with a pained look on his face. “If she learned about me being mates with a male sooner, she would waste no time writing me endless notes and suggestions about things we should try together. Or worse, send me some of her favourite books as _examples_ for us.” Here the older male openly shuddered at the image alone.

The raven blinked a few times before he remembered the fangirls he had back in Britain. He imagined something similar, only obsessed with boy pairings and he shuddered too. “You could have warned me sooner.” He wasn´t looking forward to that.

“I know. And I´m sorry, but I didn´t know how to bring it up, without the fear of making you feel uncomfortable,” admitted the blonde.

“…I guess I can understand.”

“Are you angry for not telling you sooner?”

“Honestly? No. While I would have appreciated a warning before-hand, I can understand your reasons for not telling me. Fangirls can be scary, regardless of age.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“You bet. But that doesn´t mean that you don´t owe me something for telling me this late,” Harry warned him.

“Of course, anything you might want,” the King quickly agreed.

“Great! Then make sure to arrange a free day in your schedule,” smiled the vulpine teen. Seeing the other´s surprised look, his smile turned a tad mischievous. “After all, I would like to go on a proper date with my fiancé.”

Ghidorah blinked in surprise. “A date?”

“Yes. Our meals together and talks in the evening are very pleasant, but I would like to go out with you somewhere. Besides, it is a part of our courtship, isn´t it?”

The kaiju thought about it then nodded. “Okay, I will arrange something. Any preferences?”

“Something outside the castle´s ground, if possible,” suggested Harry. “I have grown curious about what lies beneath the clouds surrounding the castle. I know they are just an illusion to provide defence for the castle, but I really want to know what is beneath them.”

“Alright. I guess being outside the castle will do us some good. I will let you know when I figured something out. Do you agree?” asked Ghidorah.

“Yes. And thank you,” smiled the teen, before he stood up on his toes and gave a small kiss to the other´s cheek.

His mate blinked before he smiled. “You are welcome, Harry. Now shall we go? They will be there soon,” he offered him his arm.

With a nod, the younger male latched into it and they left the room. The duo was soon joined by several guards, trailing a respectable distance behind them. There were no words spoken as they made their way to the palace´s entrance hall, though once they reached it, they were pleasantly surprised by finding Oringo and Hedwig already waiting for them. Both of them made were quick to take their place by their partners´ sides.

And just in time for three people to arrive using portkeys.

Harry let go of Ghidorah´s arm so that the older could greet his family. The teen used that opportunity to observe the trio that arrived. Ghidorah´s father, the former king, was an older, mirror-image of his son. The only differences between them being the father´s amber eyes and much sharper facial features. His mother, on the other hand, looked like a female version of her father, Lord Shimizu. But unlike said lord, she had a warmer, more relaxed feel around her…

“So cute!” his observations were cut short by this exclamation, followed by a pair of hands wrapping around him in a bone-crushing hug. He let out a pained gasp and tried to push away his unknown _attacker_ , but they proved to be too strong for him. He vaguely heard three voices cry out “Drusilla!/Silla!” before his beloved phoenix decided to help him and flame-transported him to a worried Ghidorah.

“Are you alright?” asked his mate, checking over him.

“Yeah, just got surprised a bit. That´s all. Really,” the rave reassured him. _Thank you, for saving me_ , he sent through his bond to Hedwig, who gently nuzzled his ear in response.

The blonde looked doubtful before he shook his head and then looked over his own shoulder. “Honestly, sister. Could you control yourself? That was hardly a display of manners worthy of a princess,” chided the King.

“Oh please! Everybody knows that I´m more of a Valkyrie then a princess, bother. There is no need to pretend to be something I´m not. Besides you have to admit, your mate is adorably huggable. And don´t you try denying it,” replied an amused female, who was shielded from the view by her brother´s body.

Said brother shook his head before he made a hand motion towards his parents. “My dear family, please, allow me to introduce to you my soulmate and fiancé, Lord Harry James Potter. Harry, allow me to introduce my parents, the former king and queen, Ruaidhri and Kazumi Morgenstern.”

“Sir, madam. It is a pleasure to meet you,” smiled the raven at them.

“Likewise, young man. And there is no need to be formal with us,” said Ruaidhri with a chuckled, as the shook hands.

“We will be family, after all,” his wife added with a warm smile. She then pulled him away from Ghidorah and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. The Kitiara closed his eyes and hugged her back, relishing at the warm feeling so similar to that of his mate.

Once they separated, Ghidorah was quick to wrap his arm around his waist. “Finally, I would like to introduce to you my little sister, Drusilla.”

And with that, Harry finally got a good look at Ghidorah´s younger sister, Drusilla Morgenstern. He had a wild guess about her appearance and it turned out to be true – she looked like her mother, only with her father´s amber eyes. But unlike her mother, she wore an armour, similar to the one Ghidorah wore when they first met. Expect hers was clearly meant for a female body and done in a blue, amber and silver colours. From it, it was crystal clear that she was no gentle princess, her posture and body language was too similar to that of the Royal guard.

A Valkyrie, mussed the vulpine teen, just like she said about herself. He also got a good idea about what kind of competition did she participated in.

“It is nice to meet you, Princess Drusilla,” he greeted her.

She waved him off with a smirk. “None of those formal titles. As our parents said, we are going to be a family. Just call me Silla. Or sister, if you want,” she winked at him as she said the last bit.

“I believe such familiarities are still too soon, dear Drusilla,” drawled out the just arrived Marise.

“Must you ruin this for me, grandpa?” pouted the princess.

“Someone has to help Ghidorah keep you in check.”

“Spoilsport.”

Harry watched the interaction with some surprise before a soft chuckled escaped him.

_Guess I should have expected this. A family is a family, no matter a royal status, right Hedwig?_

Said familiar thrilled in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am up for suggestions about a potential date for Harry And Ghidorah!


End file.
